The Laws of Partners
by KittyXRenny
Summary: After things fall through with Gwen Kevin transfers to Japan for a fresh start. There he meets Kagome a fellow plumber who not only hunts aliens but also rouge demons. The two become partners and a powerful bond is born. Now five years later the team "K" returns to America to help Ben go up against their strongest enemy yet. But what happens when ex's show up and mess with team "K"


I do NOT own InuYasha or Ben 10

This story is rated M for violence and

Sexual matters that will come in the later chapters.

Laws of Partners

Chapter 1: To Be Partners

"Hey Levin! Move your ass!" A voluptuous woman called out in warning. The well built man shot to the side avoiding the poisonous claws aimed at his head. His partner sighed in relief before rejoining the fray. They had been sent to investigate alien activity within Mount Fuji however the duo weren't prepared for a full hive and were now fighting for their lives.

Kevin E. Levin looked at his partner of five years. Kagome Higurashi was truly a sight to behold. From her long raven tresses and stunning blue eyes to her curvy and toned form it really was no wonder his fellow male plumbers were jealous. Still under all that beauty laid a beast, one that Kevin had come to both respect and fear.

"Kevin!" The cry of his name was all he heard before being surrounded by a vibrant blue barrier. It was one of the many perks of having a Miko for a partner. Quickly absorbing the material of the cuffs he wore the young man jumped into action.

The cuffs on his wrists had been a gift from his lovely partner and they were his most prized possession. She once told him they were made from the bones and fangs of powerful demons mixed with her blood. That is what made him realize she was his partner for life.

No matter where they ended up they would be together. Kevin knew that his feelings were more than that of simple friendship, hell even Gwen didn't make him feel like this but the absorber just couldn't risk losing the strong bond they shared and so remained silent. Things had gone horribly with Gwen when she couldn't return him to his original form. Eventually the frustration drove them apart and he asked to be transferred.

That's when he met Kagome. It was his first day at the Japanese Branch Head Office and everyone was working like crazy. Everyone had partners, laughing and smiling like the best of friends completely ignoring him. Everyone except her, she was alone, leaning against the wall beside the door to the departments head's office. It looked like she was sleeping until she opened her eyes revealing the bluest irises he had ever seen.

She looked right at him as if peering into his soul, which he later found out she was. Slowly she approached him until his neck was bent to look down at her. She didn't say anything, only lifted her hand to cover his heart. Then in a flash of blue she removed her hand and ripped off his holo-mask. However instead of a grotesque monster he found unblemished human skin.

Not knowing what else to do he had hugged her saying thank you over and over again. Again it wasn't until a later date that he learned such actions should have gotten him killed. Kagome wasn't a people person in fact she hated being touched in anyway. This is why she couldn't keep a partner, well until him anyway. Instead of beating him or even pushing him away she just let him continue hugging her. It was as if she knew how much he needed to.

It wasn't until the office doors opened and a terrified looking man walked out that Kevin stopped. However when he went to step back the Miko grabbed his hand and gently led him into the office completely ignoring the shocked man by the door. Once inside the doors closed and Kevin was looking at the prettiest man he had ever seen.

"Sesshomaru. I want this one." Her voice was like rain, little bells and wind chimes all rolled into one. It was absolutely beautiful and just like that they were partners. For the last five years they have been by each other's sides. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. There wasn't a scar on their bodies the other didn't know about and after living together for so long there was a comfort that only the other could bring. A security of knowing your partner was there watching your back.

"Gome, I think it's time to let your hair down and cut loose! I don't think we'll make it otherwise!" Kevin called out watching as his partner nodded before being swallowed by a brilliant blue light. He quickly raced to her side knowing that she would be tapped out afterwards. Sure the aliens would be gone but she wouldn't be able to walk for a while, if she even managed to stay awake. Kevin had vowed that he would sooner die than let her get so much as a scratch if he was there to stop it.

As the light died down Kevin gently pulled her body to his before lifting her up and carrying her bridle style. Quietly he started to walk back to their camp, his precious cargo sleeping soundly in his arms. Looking down at her Kevin couldn't help but smile. You'd never know she was a plumber just by looking at her. She was small, five foot one at most with a petite body yet plenty of curves.

Her hair was like raven wings, taking on a blue hue when in natural lighting while her eyes took on the colors of the seas. Her skin held a natural golden tan from being outdoors so often and her body was perfectly toned. She looked more like a model than a fighter. Yet what Kevin enjoyed most was her personality. Kagome had a cold exterior that could freeze Swampfire solid but inside she was a hopeless romantic and a totally mom.

Every time there was a child involved alien or otherwise she was there coddling it. He always tells her she'll make a great mom and the smile he gets for it can leave him dazed for days. Kevin supposed that he wasn't much better. Since working with Kagome he had matured greatly developing a little of a daddy's side. Whenever he lets it slip out he always gets teased but he doesn't mind because the look of joy in her eyes far outweighs the embarrassment. At least until they get back to HQ.

Just like Kagome, Kevin is as cold as ice on the outside. As far as everyone else was concerned team "K" is nothing but a couple of violent, heartless psychos. Then again that suits him just fine. However when his nice guy side slips out it can result in serious cases of shock which only serves to annoy him and amuse his partner.

Finally reaching his car he gently laid her down on the back seat before starting the camp clean up. He knew she would be exhausted but Kevin hadn't thought she'd black out so soon. Then again they had been up against some seriously strong aliens, not to mention the sheer number of them. As a result he figured she had to use more energy than usual. Part of him felt honored that she trusted him enough to use up her energy like that. It showed just how much she believed in not only him but his abilities to keep her safe.

Finishing with the clean up Kevin put the last of the equipment in the truck bed before closing the hitch and getting into the driver's seat. Looking in the rear view mirror he smiled at Kagome's sleeping form. Turning up the heat a little the young man almost laughed at her happy sigh. If there was one thing the Miko loved it was heat.

The drive was quiet until the signal went off telling them they had a new mission. Kagome sleepily pulled herself into a sitting position as a hologram of their boss Sesshomaru appeared on the dash. The regal demon lord simply raised a brow at her sleep induced state of dress. Her clothes were messed and her hair was ruffled and stuck out from static. However he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"We have received a request for help from Max Tennyson and his two charges. It would seem that some rouge demons and aliens have teamed up and are too much for them to handle alone. They have requested the best which is why you two will be going. Everything is prepared. There is a plane waiting for you at these coordinates. Good luck team "K"." With that the hologram disappeared.

Kevin simply blinked, glad that he had pulled over. They were going to help Ben and Gwen! Sure he no longer held feelings for the spell caster but that didn't mean he was rushing to see her either. Taking a deep breath he looked over his shoulder to see his partner's reaction. She was still starring at the holo-cam as if waiting for Sesshomaru to reappear saying it was a joke.

"Levin, please tell me we at least get to shower and change before running off to save your ex and her family." The annoyance and slight panic was clear in her voice. Kagome hated being dirty and would be a nightmare until she was clean. Kevin personally thought her love of bubble baths was cute.

"Relax Gome. I'm sure there will be a shower on the plane, not to mention fresh clothes. Boss knows how you are about hygiene. Anyway just to make this clear, we are going because Max requested the best not because of my past relationship with Gwen. So please don't make it sound any different." The man knew she didn't share well with others still a large part of him wished it was because she loved him and not just because she viewed him as pack.

Since Kagome was practically raised by Inu Youkia or dog demons, she follows their ways of life not the ways of humans. She wouldn't marry instead she would take a life mate. She didn't see family and friends, she saw pack. These were just some of the unique things that made the Miko who she was. However there was one thing that you never did and that was questioning her honor. If Kagome didn't kill you for it her pack would, he included.

"Levin? You ok? You kinda spaced out on me again. You realize that that's what nearly got you killed today right?" Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he realized that she was worried about him. He couldn't blame her really, it wasn't like him but lately she was all he could think about, on and off the job.

"Yeah I'm fine Gome. Sorry about that just got a lot on my mind is all. I didn't mean to worry you." His voice was quiet and he felt her blue eyes searching for any sign that he was lying. Finding nothing she released a sigh and looked away.

"Well if you say so but I want you to be careful. Daydreaming in our career field is dangerous. So what will you do if they ask you to stay? I mean they were your best friends." The Miko's voice was calm but Kevin caught the hidden message. She was scarred he was going to leave her and stay in America.

"The only way I stay is if you stay with me. I mean sure we were close but I would choose you over them every time. So don't worry about it. Once we show 'em how to handle everything we'll be on our way back to Japan." Although he could get away with touching her whenever he wanted Kagome rarely touched him so the absorber was more than a little surprised when she hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Kevin. You don't know just how much that means to me." The Miko's words were a mere whisper but he heard every single one. They drove like that the rest of the way, not really talking but simply enjoying a moment of peace together. It was after they boarded the plane and freshened up that they ate before settling in for the night. Both plumbers were happy for a good night's sleep.

He was being shaken and it was beginning to annoy him. The plumber knew he should wake up but he was so tired and the position he was in was so comfortable. It wasn't until he received a kick to his shin that he opened his eyes. However all he saw was his partner strutting away wearing nothing but one of his shirts and cheetah print panties. Why she stole his shirts was beyond him. They were huge on her but for some reason she loved them so he really didn't mind.

"Well good morning to you too Gome. I take it we've began to approach the city?" To be honest he never really knew what was going on when he first woke up. Though he figured it was ok, at least he didn't attack people blindly like his little partner. The first time he had ever woke her up he had had to absorb the metal of her bed frame just to protect himself. The mere memory made him laugh gently.

"Yup, we got just enough time to get dressed and grab a bit to eat before we land and meet up with team "T". By the way don't forget to bring the new communicators for them. I don't want to be restricted during combat." Every now and then her voice became muffled as she changed her attire for the day. Once she stepped into his line of sight Kevin felt his jaw drop.

There was Kagome in all her glory looking like a movie star returning from vacation. She wore torn faded yet fashionable low rise skinny jeans with a red tank top layered or a black one. She had red wedge sneakers on as well as her classic black arm guards. The Miko's long hair was pulled into a spiky high ponytail and to top off the look was her signature leather jacket, cross necklace and black sunglasses.

Kevin managed to pull himself together after she went into the bathroom to do her make-up. He already knew what she'd put on too. The nice thing about the Miko was she liked to keep things simple. Black eyeliner, black mascara and blush. Sometimes she wore eye shadow but not often. Quickly throwing on his jeans he started looking for a shirt.

He settled for a black t-shirt that showed off his muscular build. On the back was an intricate red dragon that shimmered in the light. Pulling on his black worn combat boots he moved to the small kitchenette and started making breakfast. After the first few weeks together Kagome declared he had to learn how to cook and began teaching him. Now he absolutely loved it.

Hearing the bathroom door open the absorber popped his head around the corner happy to see he had been right about the make-up. It wasn't until she was closer that he noticed the small amount of red eye shadow. Part of him wanted to laugh because poor Ben wasn't going to be able to concentrate with this beauty around. Yet another, louder part of him didn't want the hero to see his partner at all. He didn't want to share her.

"You'll burn the eggs." Her voice was teasing, almost pleased. Kevin wondered if she had dressed like this for him instead of the others. He smiled at the thought. The plumber almost jumped out of his skin when small hands gently held his and started guiding them. At some point she had moved to stand in between his arms caging her in.

"Are you sure you're ok Kevin? You really seem out of it. It's not like you to zone out during a fight or while cooking. Is there something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything right?" He couldn't see her face but he knew she was worried. Guilt made itself known almost immediately. He was making her worry and had endangered them both on that last mission.

"I'm just not looking forward to you meeting Ben that's all. I don't like the idea of sharing you with him. You're my partner and I know he's gonna go crazy for you. I'm just being selfish so don't worry about it ok Gome?" What he said wasn't a lie. Kevin E. Levin was selfish when it came to his little Miko and the idea of Ben trying to outdo him and impress her made his blood boil.

"That's stupid. I'm your partner I have no interest in getting another one. You're the one I chose. You're the one I trust to always have my back. Some little boy with a toy won't change that. As for going crazy about me, it's not actually me but my powers that draw people like Tennyson to my person. Also I'm only going to say this once today so listen well. You're not being selfish, you're being Kevin. You're looking out for me just like I do for you. You think I'm not going to make it clear to Gwen to stay away?" Kagome said viciously.

Her question caught him off guard. Did she really feel threatened by his ex-girlfriend? Thinking back on the last five years he re-called plenty of girls checking him out, some even approaching him but in the end they always ran away. Guess he knew why now. It made him chuckle the action sending a vibration through her small body.

"Ok so we're both not willing to share each other. So if we have to split up I'll go with Ben and you can go with Gwen that way I don't have to worry about him hitting on you deal?" His voice was light and playful yet held a promise. If Ben tried anything Kevin would kill him. Turning off the element the Miko turned to face him. Her blue eyes locked onto his obsidian orbs and a promise was made.

"Deal but if she tries anything I will put her in her place. You're my partner not hers. We are only here because we are the best." Her usually light tone was cold and unforgiving. She would never dream of telling Kevin right then and there that she loved him but she knew that she did. He was hers and the idea of his ex trying to get him back both angered and terrified her.

"Ha ha I wouldn't expect anything less Gome. Gwen doesn't know who she's messing with. However I get to do the same with Ben. I'm not going to sit by and let him hit on you. You're my partner after all." Soon both of them started laughing, the tension that had built melting away to nothing. They would get through this together, after all they were partners.

~A.N.~

Hey all. So this is my new story. I love the idea of Kevin and Kagome. I hope that I made it clear that by calling each other partner it's their own way of saying "I love you, you're mine". However if I didn't then now you know haha. As always let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue. I won't lie, I can't guarantee when I'll be updating as I now have a full time job and am usually dead by the time I get home. *smiles and bows*


End file.
